Talk:Undead
Demon Knight Reference It's hilarious to me that people are being such big babies about this. It was in the trivia ''section, and all of the ''plausible connections are listed. I've seen far more tenuous links all over 'this wiki. Which seem to have been accepted quite readily. For example; the Strange Man trivia section contains an entry implying similarity to a Stephen King story - the connection? The Devil in a three piece black suit. Wonderful, much more obvious and likely than my contribution. I guess it's not actually a big deal either way, but being so dissmissive of one and so accepting of another based on absolutely no obviously identifiable discernible difference seems silly to me. I'm also glad you guys go by what ''you '''doubt' and not what seems likely, or may be apparent. :Look, mate, I'm sorry that you've become so upset over this, but due to the similarities between the Retcher and the Spitter from Left 4 Dead 2, your reference doesn't seem as likely. :However, when you compare this issue with the Strange Man article, you conveniently leave out that most of the article talks about ''religion. In case you are unaware, that's quite the touchy subject. However, if you'd like to go through the article and remove the rubbish, be my guest. That's what the edit button is for, yeah? :And again, you have my dearest apologies for upsetting you over this very important matter. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Look, 'mate', you said "because a similar creature ("The Spitter") was used in Left 4 Dead 2, it's difficult to say for sure what the Retcher may or may not be a reference to." ::By stating that it is difficult to say for sure what the Retcher may or may not be a reference to, you are thus implying that it could easily '''not be a Left 4 Dead reference. Furthermore, it insinuates that reference pools are tiny, and that it couldn't possibly be double reference. You also state: ::"The Spitter from Left 4 Dead 2 spits acid, just like the Retcher. You claim that it's an obvious reference to the film "Demon Knight" because the green light is dangerous. Well, after killing The Spitter, what does it leave behind? A pool of acid that does damage." ::A violent green light vs. pool of acid that does damage, now forgive me for saying so, but I fail to see the validity in the connection here - by comparison. ::"Since it's all just speculation, it's best to leave it out of the article altogether." ::Great, then you could take out the Left 4 Dead references, yeah? ::I would also like for you to explain to me in detail your reason for pointing out that The Strange Man article deals with religion and that's a 'touchy subject'. I don't see how this is important information to convey under the circumstances. So if you could kindly impart just what is so "convenient" about leaving it out - that would be great. ::And lastly, if you, as an administrator, right? are so into policing articles I suggest you do them yourself, as my contributions are apparently void. I can name a couple more for you, if you'd like. In one or two articles relating to the grave of a Harrison Cherry there is a trivia bit about Back to the Future (if I recall), though there isn't the slightest allusion to the date 1968 in any of the Back to the Future films, and another wildly speculative and convoluted explanation having something to do with George Harrison and cherry red guitar. ::Now, maybe I have personal self-esteem issues that I'm not aware of, but I can't see how anything I've said doesn't make sense, and it appears to me as though I am being patronized to. I feel if an issue is being called into question communication should resolve it. Just think about the irony of your sarcasm about the importance of the issue. You're the administrator on a wiki for a video game, this whole thing is trivia, no part of this is any more important than any other part of it, besides possibly tips and tricks, so I'd appreciate it if you could get off your pedestal. ::Anyway, it's not important enough to me to give a crap beyond this little rant. But I would hope you'd get some idea why I take umbrage. And hopefully use more discretion, as I still see nothing wrong with the original contribution, especially when it started (if I remember correctly) with the key word 'may' - 'may be a reference to.' :::Since you've left a rather long reply, I will respond in sections. :::"you are thus implying that it could easily '''not' be a Left 4 Dead reference."'' :::Yes, I am. The bolter does not pounce on the player, like the Jockey, and while the Bruiser looks similar to the Boomer, it acts like the Charger. The Retcher is the only special infected that shares considerably more similarities to a L4D special infected, and, as our discussion has pointed out, it's not enough. The Left 4 Dead similarities can and will be removed. :::"Furthermore, it insinuates that reference pools are tiny, and that it couldn't ''possibly be double reference."'' :::It was not my intention to insinuate that. I simply failed to see much in the way of similarities by the way you described it. In your edit, you described them as being "thin and boney", which fits the description of many undead. The only connection I could possibly see was the explosion of green mist, which doesn't come across as enough to go on. That also ties into my point about the Spitter. What I meant by that was that when the Spitter dies, it too leaves behind something that is dangerous to the player. :::About the Strange Man. In case you do not yet realise, our discussion is about the possible relationship between a video game and a film. Many of the Strange Man's trivia points contain bits about religion, over which wars have been fought. There is a considerable difference between bickering about possible trivia, compared to bickering over religion. :::Now, yes I am an administrator, and yes, I do like enforcing policies. However, I did not say your edits were void, instead, I asked you do make the edits. Obviously, my opinions are totally wrong and I am blind to any form of reference or trivia, so I thought you'd have an easier time going about removing rubbish. You can point out all the flawed trivia points you like, mate. I will go and remove them. However, like I said, that's what the edit button is for so you can remove them yourself without dutifully reporting to me every time you see a pile of bullshit on an article. :::Whether or not you have personal esteem issues is of no concern to me. What concerns me is that you seem to only understand things from your point of view. I understand that you view me with a level of contempt, but I, too, feel as if I am making valid points. I'm terribly sorry if my sarcasm upset you, but maybe we both need to step down, eh? :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Possibly, but trivia is trivia. It's not an issue of having a one sided point of view, it's that pages on here tend to have bits of trivia. So it seemed pretty standard. ::::While these little tidbits are not important by definition, they are entertaining, they may frequently be incorrect, but I think that's where disclaimers come in. I don't have any doubt that any of the trivia points on the Strange Man article may be references to one media or another, - or not at all, it seems plausible enough, either way. Regardless it has entered the pantheon, these pieces of media may or may not have inspired the Strange Man's creation simply through osmosis. So maybe Stephen King was referencing faust and the Red Dead guys were referencing Stephen King. If you just draw the line and call bullshit, then what's to say we know for sure John Marston's scars were a reference to Red Harlow's? Maybe they're not, maybe they just thought he'd look good with some scars on his face. Maybe speculation doesn't belong on the wiki. Cool. Enforcing that isn't my job. I could care less what anybody writes on here, unless it's the most unbearable bullshit ever. Still if it's so unacceptable you guys really haven't been keeping an eye out. I should be blind to trivia. If it's against the rules or something, you shouldn't be. ::::And really if you're actually saying that you're afraid to edit the Strange Man article because 'wars are fought over religion' I've got two things to say about that. The first is Stephen King is not a religion, so there's that. I know he's got some followers but I don't think it's that serious. But also - you should probably just lock the article. I really don't think people can write whatever they want regardless of context because the subject may or may not have something to do with religion. - And that's another thing about censoring speculative (trivia); Strange Man in particular is nothing but speculation, the Rockstar guys even said they'd never tell anyone 'who he is' because technically he's nobody, you're supposed to conclude for yourself. ::::In the end this really isn't any skin off my teeth. Even if I don't really get it. But I had asked you a few questions, and there was a point or two I thought I'd come draw on. Hiding behind fences or obstacles Idk about you guys but whenever I try to hide on the other side of any kind of obstacle the zombies just go around it so it doesnt really make an effective, "hop over and massacre" strategy but more of a slow them down kind of tactic Chris-the-killer 12:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC)